roleplexfandomcom-20200214-history
Thundrus
Thundrus is a dragon born in Ophidian Vale. Appearence Thundrus is a fairly average-sized dragon, but with the addition of a longer neck. In fact, his neck is almost serpentine, being thin and flexible. His underbelly is colored dark grey, and his body scales are colored a deep, powerful blue. Along with the deep sea blue coloring, there are grey and white streaks of scales, almost looking like rushing water. As if to add to that notion, Thundrus’ body is very streamlined, almost as if he was meant for swimming, His tail, unlike most dragons, is very flat and salamander-like, with the exception of several spines coming from the top. His wings are very large, but at the most they can only manage to flap several times in the air before he has to rest, either by gliding in the air or landing. In other words, Thundrus functions best in the water, not in the air. Thundrus also had several small spines coming from his back and neck, which are covered in Skin, forming a thin sail. Finally, there are two large scales on his long, dinosaur-like head, in between the eyes and the nose. Those two scales, peculiarly, glow in the dark, and change color depending on his mood, or if he’s in pain. So far, not even Thundrus himself could explain this phenomenon. The meaning of each color will be revealed throughout the RP. However, these scales are a liability, for if Thundrus doesn’t control them, it will be harder to sneak. Thundrus’ eyes are colored red with blue streaks leading towards the pupil. Thundrus also has black stripes on his flattened tail. Thundrus is 45 feet long in total, half of that length being tail. Personality Thundrus is a very strange character. On the outside, he seems to be very secretive, especially when it comes to the glowing scales on his head. Even with friends, he doesn’t confide in what they mean. However, Thundrus has issues with controlling his anger. He often speaks out quickly when he’s offended, and sometimes even scratches his opponent to silence him, or her. This has inevitably led to fights, and other dragons have had to separate them. As such, Thundrus has made enemies, although he isn’t disliked by everyone. Thundrus, however, is often very serene around nature, specifically water and oceans. Kehrett On the inside, Thundrus is a very troubled individual. One could say that all of this is caused by his head, or rather, what he thinks is in his head. It could be an alternate personality, except it hasn’t made itself known to anyone but Thundrus. The “being” has made itself known as Kehrett. Thundrus usually imagines Kehrett as an eastern dragon, although he believes that Kehrett could take many forms. Kehrett has appeared early on in Thundrus’ life, first as a curious newcomer, then eventually evolving into an enemy. Kehrett taunts Thundrus regularly, but usually assists Thundrus when his life is threatened. This has caused Thundrus to believe that he has at least some power over Kehrett, for he has realized that Kehrett’s life relies on Thundrus. History Thundrus was abandoned by his parents near a riverbank only one month after he hatched. He was able to survive several days on fish that his parents have left for him, but soon ran out. One week without his parents, a starving Thundrus tried to swim across the river to a nearby dragon Clan, which he has been trying desperately to get to but to no avail. He got caught in the river, and was almost swept away by the current, until a passing dragon caught sight of him and pulled him to safety. Thundrus became a part of the dragon’s Clan, and began to know his savior as his brother. The dragon’s name was Daris, and he was almost completely understanding to Thundrus, and eventually he began to know Thundrus as his own brother, as well. However, despite how well he was treated by the Clan, Thundrus had to deal with an entity. It was an imagined entity, but Thundrus could not control it nonetheless. On the day he was abandoned, an eastern dragon appeared in his imagination. It introduced itself as Kehrett, and was actually sympathetic to Thundrus, they got along well, but after the first year With Kehrett, things began to go out of control. Kehrett began to annoy Thundrus, and eventually began to toy with his very sanity. Eventually, Thundrus practically excommunicated himself from the Clan. Things continue like this to this day. Powers and Abilities Thundrus doesn't have anything remarkable in terms of powers and abilities. His bite is surprisingly strong, and he can swim as quickly as a dragon could fly. However, he has nothing remarkable beyond this. Other Trivia * Appears in *Ophidian Vale *Last Life Category:Characters